Hyuugas Romance
by Amanur
Summary: In this fic, I'm talking about how the story about Neji and Hinata's my beloved couple S2 started to role. So in this first part tells when they were about 5 until they got to 18 years old...
1. The day our lives changed

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

**Also I want to add, that this is a "remake" of a fic I wrote last year…I'll try to finish this time! \o/**

-------------------------------------------------

**Note:** For this first part of this fic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my own history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I wanted to start with something that everyone knows!! Also, in this fic, I'm talking about how the story about Neji and Hinata (my beloved couple S2) started to role. So this first part tells some spoilers when they were about 5, until they got to 18 years old on the second chapter, and that's when the fiction goes on my way!

--**Chapter 1**--

—The day our lives changed—

I'm aware that since that incident with my father, I became a cold, serious, mysterious and angry person. Someone of a few words. I just couldn't see or feel any joy in this life anymore. All I could think was about the that rage I kept inside this stoned heart for the rest of my family, for not only make me feel the loss of my beloved father, but also for condemning me to protect those who have killed him with a cursed seal burning on my forehead, reminding me of this hate forever.

Forced to live like that for the rest of my life, the only thing that could bring me some happiness was the thought of getting stronger with the shinobis training to maybe someday, defeat my hatred uncle.

And living like that, I had accepted my destiny.

Now, years has passed by my cursed pearled eyes. I grew up only doing what I was told to. But always at night when the stars were shining bright, everyone knew that I could be found somewhere into the woods, training harder and harder to someday reach my goal.

However, all of that would change on the day that my uncle decided that it was time to give me the letter that my father wrote to tell me the truth about that day, before he died.

That day was when I made clear to everyone the hate for Hyuga's clan, during the Ambu exams, when I was fighting Hinata.

Once I heard my name coming right after Hinata's, announcing that she would be my opponent, my blood ran out so hotter and faster trough my veins that I just couldn't think straight about the situation. It all happened too fast.

I had once promised to myself that the only Hyuuga I would truly protect, was my sweet and fragile cousin, who has also suffered her whole life because of her father's carelessness with her.

I still can remember when we were younger, at night the only sound I could hear was the cry of Hinata's sadness for being so ignored by her father, who has never accepted her as a ninja or even as his own daughter. Every night I stood hidden under her window's room feeding my hate with her cry. That was the only moment I allowed to get closer to her, secretly sharing our sadness.

But even so, after knowing that I should fight her, the only thought that kept beating on my mind was the fact that she had my uncle's blood inside her veins. And defeating her was the only way I could feel a little relief from that feeling that makes my heart bleed unstoppable.

On the stage it was clear who would be the winner of that battle.

Hinata was shaking to the bones, because she knew how much I waited for that day. Sometimes, from far away, she used to watch me with her byakugan. Me training until I got my muscles stressed or badly hurt has served her as encouragement for keeping being as ninja. I never told her this, but I knew she was there just watching me.

So she did knew how much I had trained, she simply knew that she had no chance against me. And the fact that I have never spoke a word to her, and only once look her in the eyes, was prove enough to her to know how mad I was.

So soon as the fight time started to run, I didn't hesitate. I came closer to started to punch her until she falls down, after my incredible fast Ju-kenpo Hakke 64 sho Hinata couldn't follow.

With blood coming out of her lips, already with her byakugan activated, the only image that she could see passing through her eye was her father's telling her with that annoying calm tone of voice of his, how useless, weak, disturbing, and shameful she was to their clan.

Because of that, Hinata just couldn't let it go. Her father's voice was too powerful in her mind.

She got up slowly, feeling her muscles aching and some of her bones broken. However, she could find some chakra left in her body, which she made burn it out, turning it visible to everyone who was watching her, and hopefully, her father would be proud that his daughter didn't give up at least.

As she was telling herself that she could not let her father once more disappointed, she runs directly to me to try the last hit.

Following next, she made call Ju-kenpo Hakke 64 sho. She knew how weak she was, but she really couldn't give up again. She was afraid to get humiliated by her father in front of all of her friends, and end up crying like a little girl.

Hinata, despite being fragile, she learned to stop her tears from every time her father yells at her.

So just like that, she and her father got surprised by my next move...the secret Hakke-sho Kaiten, throws Hinata against the wall and right at the moment that I would have given the last hit, her father put himself on my way making me stop and stare perplexed by his own action.

And so he speaks seriously to me:

"That is enough Neji! You have proved us how strong you've become! You do not need to kill your cousin!"

'…_you do not need to kill you cousin…'_ That sentence remained like an eco on my head for a moment, until I woke up from my rage realizing the stupid thing I had done. That I just had broken my promise.

I was stoned. I couldn't believe how coward I was. I had just hurt the only girl who I could let get near me. The only person that I really wanted to protect, even never getting the courage to tell her about my promise...or to look in her eyes… because I knew that the reason of my cowardice was actually the fact that I hated her family too much to assume my feelings towards her. I knew that I just couldn't be with her as long as I hate her father.

And so that decisive moment happened. Hiashi takes out of his kimono's pocket a piece of an old bended paper, and he just put's it in my hand. I looked at him angry.

"What is this?"

"Just read it!" The old man replied.

So as I read the paper, a medical help came to take Hinata away to the hospital, since she got seriously hurt.

And the jury decides what everyone already knew.

I was the winner.

'_How shameful.'_

In the letter, my father tells me that his brother did not wanted to him to die, but even so, that was decided in order to protect his adored little son and the rest of his family.

I just couldn't believe, even though I did recognize my father's writing, putting away my doubts about the letter. But I was speechless.

"Neji, please understand, we had to keep that in secret from you about your father, for the entire Hyuuga clans safety… but today you made clear that it was time to that secret disappear. The clan needs you." That old man told him.

My head was exploding with too much information at once running on my mind. So the only thing I could think was getting out of that place as soon as possible and go to somewhere quiet, so I could process what happened all those years.

--end of first part--

Note3: the Ambu exam happened when they (Neji and Hinata) were about 18..and as I said on the top, I mixed the real anime facts to my fiction facts XD.

Reviews?


	2. Anguish silence

-------------------------------------------------

**Note: I do not own any character described here!**

**There will probably be some grammar mistakes, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) **

-------------------------------------------------

---**Chapter 2**---

Anguish silence

It's been a week since Neji disappeared from Hyuuga's compound. But Hiashi knew he was close, since a new flower appears on Hinata's Hospital room every day he come to visit her.

Neji's visits happens at evening, when her father was too busy to stay with her. He would always bring a lily to his cousin and put it in a vase he also got for her. Sitting in front of her bed on a chair, he spends the night watching her sleep, hoping she awakes soon. Praying not to also lose her, was the only peaceful thing he could do on those days.

She hasn't waked since that awful day. But according to the doctors, she was only in a deep sleep.

One of these days, when Neji got in Hinata's room, he found his uncle there. Waiting for him.

Hiashi sees the flower on Neji's hand.

"Thank you for bringing lilies to her…I know she likes it."

" …"

"I know you're still upset with everything, but I hope you can forgive us someday."

Neji remembered that moment when Hiashi stood in front of him to protect Hinata.

"Why did you stopped me?"

Hiashi gives him a deep look. "Because, you are my nephew and she is my daughter!" he says with a deeper tone of voice.

"But you hate her!" he says getting nervous to each word he hears.

"What?? What makes you think that? " his perplexed expression made Neji get angry, he thought his terrible uncle was putting an act for some reason.

"Are you kidding me? Everybody hears you or sees you ignoring her, and criticizing her for everything! She spent her life crying because of you!!"

"Calm down!" he takes a deep breath "… I know I haven't been the best father, as I wish I could have been… but I'm trying. And I do what I do hoping that she can understand how important it is become stronger… I'm only concerned about her safety. There will be the day that I will no longer be around to protect her… she is my precious daughter! I need her to get stronger! Because I'm afraid she can get lost in this terrible world! She is so innocent, and shattered… I'm afraid anything can put her down, and that is why Neji! That is the reason for me for being so harsh on her. She must learn how the real world really is… I only wish the best for her!"

If his uncle was still acting, Neji had to admit it was a really good one, or he was terrible mistaking about his uncle.

Suddenly that man wasn't as horrible as he thought he was. That powerful tall man was just afraid.

Neji put his eyes on the floor.

Hiashi could notice that that kid was misguided.

"Neji, I want you to protect and help my Hinata in her trainings."

"Hm!"

Hiashi turned his back around and leaves the room. And that became Neji's new meaning of life. Protect and help his sweet and fragile cousin.

In the next day when he came to visit her, he came in at the nursery room, to inform that he was visiting his cousin as he is used to. So the lady behind the balcony said:

" Today you've got lucky sweetie! Your girl has just awaken!" she had a big shinning smile on her face.

Neji got surprised. He has waited two weeks hoping she could open her eyes, but never realized that when that moment comes he had to face her.

He walks slowly directly to her room with his head down. When he was standing in front of the door and took the knob, he couldn't turn it to open. He was stoned by his fear and shame. He was sweating cold. He took a deep breath and calmly tried to open the door again.

Hinata was sitting on the bed smelling the last beautiful lily someone put there for her.

" Hi!" he said on a quiet shy tone on his voice.

Hinata looks at him surprised, noticing the same flower he got on her hand, on Neji's hand.

" Neji nii-san!?"

He enters the room, and put his flower on the vase, and sits on the chair, always looking at the floor. He still couldn't look at her.

In silence they stood for an hour, without looking each other, until he decided to say:

" I'm sorry…"

"Hm." She knew his hatred for her father, but couldn't understand why he was apologizing her, after all, he never talked to her. As far as he concerned, she was also hated.

It was getting dark. The night came fast. Hinata looks directly to Neji, who was still looking at the floor, but she couldn't see too much, since he was in the shadows, illuminated only by the weak moon light. Seeing his darkened shapes, made her recall a dream she had during the time she stayed on that cold room, of seeing someone sitting and staring at her.

"Did you stayed the nights with me here?"

"Hm." he confessed.

"… thank you." She was surprised and confused. But it felt comforting to know that she wasn't all alone.

Sometime after, Hinata fell asleep.

In the morning she wakes up with the radiant sun light uninvited invading the room. Neji wasn't there anymore. She felt alone again. In the next hour the doctor came accompanying her father.

"Hello Hinata-chan, how are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Well, I think…"

"Do you feel any pain?"

She just nodded denying.

"Good! I think it is time to you to go home!" he told her with a sweet smile on his face.

Hiashi helps her to get up, since she had broken some bones, she had to be careful.

---end ---


	3. The First Night

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...And for this first part of my fanfic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my fic history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I like to star with something that everyone knows!!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, english is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

--**Chapter 3**--

-- The First Night.--

A few days had passed, with all that tension that had lived among Hyuuga's house. Hinata was almost cured.

One day she wakes up earlier with a strong noise coming from out side of her window. It was her father training with Neji. She smiled. She puts on her clothes and goes make the breakfast for them. She put it all on a tray and takes it to out side of the house where they were. She puts it on the floor and leave, to make her own breakfast, leaving to them eat alone.

Hiashi notice the tray there.

Hiashi: - come! Let's eat.

Neji:- Hai!()

After they eating, Neji was called to a mission, as Hiashi had to go back to his work, leaving Hinata alone again.

Hinata: - I need to get stronger too! Almost all of my friends were on Anbu, and I'm here!

Hinata had decided to not let herself behind everyone anymore. She decided that she had to surprise them! Make all recognize her as the best ninja girl of Konoha. So she now on, spent her time training on the forest near a small hot water lake among some mountains.

One night, when Neji was coming home from a finished mission, he passed by his cousin's window room, and noticed that the light was off. He activates his byakugan and sees nothing like her there or in the entire house. He wondered where she could be, and go after her.

He ran the entire Konoha looking for her.

Neji: - where is she? – He asks himself worried.

So he remembered that he had once noticed that she was watching him training at the woods, in the past.

Neji: - the forest! – And he goes as fast as he could with his byakugan searching for her, thinking that she could be hurt… or worst.

He had to go deep inside on the forest to find her. And there she was, with her sweet and delicate body full of scratches and sweat from training as hard as she could the entire day. And she kept punch an old stem of a tree. He sees her hand bleeding, but she looks like she wasn't feeling.

But the truth is, she was exhausted. So after give the last punch she closes her eyes and let her body falls down in the ground, letting her exhaustion win.

And suddenly she notice that something has held her and softened her fall. She opens her eyes, and sees Neji's face looking at her for the very first time with a sweet smile holding her gently.

Hinata: - Neji nii-san! – she says almost whispering with a drop tear falling in the corner of her eye.

Neji: - stop calling me nii-san! … I'll take you home!

Hinata: - no! I have to stay practicing more! I need to be strong... I'll be fine...just need some rest..

Neji was certainly impressed. He has never seen her like that. But he respected her decision, and puts her on his chest so she can rest a bit.

Over an hour has passed, they were under a lonely tree over the shore's lake.

Hinata finely open her eyes, listening a soft calm beating sound. She realizes it was Neji's heart she hears. It felt good being there, resting her head over his warm chest, sensing his delicious smell. She blushes.

Hinata: - I have never touched you, never felt your skin… you've never let me. – she says whispering.

Neji, that at that moment was admiring the beautiful shinning stars on the sky, with the moonlight falling over the lake, also realized that what she said was truth, that in fact it was the very first time a girl ever touched him. So he smiles. He was happy to know that he will be able to remember that day. The day that a girl first touched him. The day that Hinata touched him in such a beautiful night.

Neji: - Are you better now?

Hinata: - hai! – she says sitting besides him.

Neji: - Hinata…

Hinata: - hm..

Neji: - there is something I wanted to tell you. – he says looking down.

Hinata looks at him amazed.

Neji: - when we were younger…once I set under your room's window and I heard you crying..

Hinata: - I know…you used to do that a lot... – she said interrupting with a sad expression on her face.

Neji: - You know?? – he asks astonished.

Hinata: - Hai…sometimes I heard you crying too…

Neji: - I see.. – he says frowning his eyebrow.

Hinata: - it made me feel better…to know that I wasn't the only one suffering…that you were there with me.

He takes her sweet little hands, which were now bloody by her great effort to get stronger, making Hinata get all blushed again.

Neji: - I promised to myself that day… that you would be the only one that I really would protect. – he was ashamed to look her in the eyes again, but he kept holding her hand.

Hinata holds his hand too.

Hinata: - I don't want your protection!

Neji: - What? – he says surprised.

Hinata: - I'm training to not need that anymore! – so she get up so he wouldn't see her tears falling, and goes back to the old stem of tree and punches it.

Neji stood there watching. He noticed that she wasn't hitting it as hard as she was before – it probably because it is hurting her - he thought.

Neji: - your father loves you.

Hinata stops punching and looks to him - I know he does…that is why I want him to be proud of me…after my mother got sick and died, my father became a sad and cold person. I have never seeing he smile again...so… I think he just has sadness enough in his heart to have a such a terrible daughter like me… I always wish my mother could be here…until the day I heard you hiccupped from crying so hard, Neji… I realized that every time I cried, I made you fell even worst, and my mother would not come back!...so it was not worthed to cry…that night I decided. That would be the last night I would cry because of my father… When he tells me those things…well...I guess he never realized how much his dry words affected me… I just had to cry…but that is over now! I can't stay crying forever Neji!

Neji, took a deep breath and got up from the ground, walks towards her till got real close.

Neji: - Let me train you! – he whispers.

Hinata's heart beat got stronger, feeling his breath so close, it made he knees shake, she couldn't understand why that happened, but she felt good.

Hinata: - hai!

Neji: - …

So Hinata stared at him. They were both looking directly in the eye, till she unconsciously takes his strong and firm hand leading him into the lake. And soon, they were surrounded by the warm calm lake's water.

Neji takes off his Anbu t-shirt revealing her his shaped shoulders, chest and waist. Then he takes off his band from his beautiful long hair, appearing even more interesting man. He was seductive. She blushes hard with that thought. The moonlight was perfect for them. He noticed she was blushed, and couldn't stop noticing how beautiful she looks all wet. She now is a completely different person from that fragile and sweet little girl he had once looked in the past. She looks absolutely better now. She was turning into a woman...as he was a man.

Hinata took with both hands a little water to wash her face. He did the same. Then she took more to wash her delicate shoulders. He did the same. She took even more water to wash her chest. He did the same. She notices he was looking at her all the time, watching every detail of her movements, and how the water was running over her body. So now she did the same.

He licked his lips, and she did the same. He gave a step closer and she did the same.

She didn't know what exactly was going on there, her whole body was trembling, her heart was beating fast, and her breath was getting deeper.

They were both feeling their breath.

So he involuntarily put his hand behind her neck like holding her head. – How could I dare! – he thought. But she was there standing right in front of him, looking so hypnotized by him.

Her soft lips were lightly open. He couldn't resist. He gives her a kiss and holds her. Her body was now pliant.

She wasn't herself anymore. She slips her hands on his perfect back holding him strong. He had his eyes closed. She had hers open. She had to look at him; his amused expression fascinates her, since she has never met him like that. – He likes me! But how come?! - She thought.

So he finely took her in his arms letting go her soft and sweet lips. And cares her to the grass involving the tree they were before.

Puts her gently to lay. She just kept looking him. She couldn't stop look at him. There was so much to explore.

So suddenly he feels like there was something watching them. Definitely it was hidden inside the forest among the brunches. He quickly activates his byakugan to take a look. But it was already gone.

Hinata: - what? – she whispers.

Neji: - nothing!

So he noticed that her nipples were hard. – she wants me! – he thought. So he also lays. On her. He had to look at her one more time. And kiss her lips again.

She holds his torso. She suddenly got surprised. She felt his tongue touching hers. It was warm, sweet and soft. She loved it.

Without noticing when that happened, she sees him kissing her chin, and slowly slips his lips to her neck.

Her heart beats stronger and faster. She felt like she could relax now, he wasn't going to hurt her anymore.

And now he was kissing her shoulders fondling her thigh.

She feels his finger putting down her pants and underwear.

She didn't even noticed when did he took off his pants and boxers. He was already there, naked on top of her.

She had no idea what was about to happened but she knew that she had to share her body with him. So she holds him, and turns them around. Now she was on top of him. She take off her top. He got amazed. Her body was perfect. Delicate and fragile. Definitely wanted. He desires her. His hands were holding her hips. Now was the right moment. His mix his body with hers. She noticed that they were now one.

She feels a little scared. But he was there, looking sweet and seductive. - He won't hurt me! – she knew.

He sits under her. He kisses her neck. It made her wish more. Their breath was loud. She stars to moan. It made him ever more excited. Holding it strong, he pulls her hair making she looks to the stars…Beautiful star were shinning that night. He kisses her breasts.

That sensation was great. It made her mind shut. No thoughts at all could pass trough her head. She closed her eyes. - what is that feeling? – she whispers.

Neji: - I don't know! But I'll take care of you. – he also whispers holding her stronger, smelling her hot sweet skin, putting her breast against his chest. He could not believe on what was going on. – Am I dreaming? – he thinks.

Something is coming. They felt. They both were moaning louder, with deeper breathing.

She scratches his back. It made him feel wanted.

And suddenly she felt something explodes. She couldn't tell if it came from her body or his. She did felt sleepy and tired. She wanted to lay down. He felt the same.

Neji puts his back on the grass again. She follows his body. They were a part again, but she couldn't let him go. So she lays over his chest. He holds her.

They were happy.

**--end of chapter--**

So this one got a little bit longer, but I hope you like it!

**Reviews!!**


	4. Why?

--**chapter 4**--

--**Why?**--

Hinata wakes up. Slowly, she opens her eyes, still sleepy with the sun light on here. – what a perfect dream! – she thought, but then she realized that there were a arm holding her from behind. – Neji! – she whispers with a sweet smile on her face, making she blushed. – it was not a dream! – she says comfortably surrounded by his arms.

But suddenly everything came all wrong.

Hinata: - oh no!! – she says getting up and putting on her clothes.

Neji:- what?? – he says frighten by her unexpectedly move.

Hinata: - It is morning!! We fell asleep! – she said worried.

Neji quickly got up and put his clothes on, but before he knew, she already has gone.

At the Hyuugas compound, she gets in her room trough her window's room. There she finds her door's room opened.

Hinata: - oh no! – she thinks. She never leaves the door open. She looks for her father in the house, but he wasn't there anymore. She runs to his office at Hyuugas clan safety department.

there, she gets down on her knees and put her head on the floor, in respect.

Hinata: - please forgive me father! I apologize for have not sleeping at home!

Hiashi got surprised on seeing his precious daughter full of scratches all over her body. He gets up from his chair to take a better look on her image.

Hiashi: - Where were you? – he asks with that strong and serene ton of voice.

Hinata: - I stayed too long training…didn't noticed the time passing… and… I ended up falling asleep. – she lied.

Hiashi: - Fell asleep??...hm…well…go home and take a bath, don't forget to take care of those wounds, I don't want you to get infected! –he sits again on his chair and continues to do what he was doing before.

Hinata leaves the office silently. She thought weird that he didn't got mad or yelled her. – anyway…that was better! – she thinks. – maybe it was because he noticed how hard I'm trying !

--

After taking a long and relaxing shower, on her room, she was putting some bands on her arms. She had a bottle of glass with some pomade in it, which she was applying on her.

Abruptly she got scared by the sound of something knocking on her window. Her thoughts were way too far from her wounds, so she dropped the bottle on the floor, making it broken into pieces. Without thinking, she gets up quickly, but she steps up on a piece of glass. She falls down.

It all happened too fast. She felt her feet hurt.

Neji got in trough the window, to help her. He takes his cousin on his arms and lays her down on the bed.

Neji: - I'll handle it! -he took a look at her feet. There was blood coming out. – damn! – he thinks. He turns around to take a tweezers from her first aid kit. Gently he takes off that piece of glass that was causing that blood on her.

Neji: - there you go! – he says showing the small object he just pulled out of her.

Neji: - Arigatou! – she thanks smiling him back.

Neji: - why didn't you wait for me? – he asks putting on a serious face.

Hinata: - hm…well, I had to speak with my father alone! – she says sitting on her bed.

Neji: - why?

Hinata: - because! I don't think he would allow us from seeing each other anymore, if he knew the truth!

Neji: - why? He was the one who told me to take care of you! I don't think he is that innocent!

Hinata: - what?? – she puts on her face a disappointed expression. Neji noticed.

Neji: - what's wrong?- he asks sitting besides her on the bed.

Hinata: - nothing…- she answers with a gloomy ton on her voice.

Neji: - tell me… - he insists.

She looks at him and says:

Hinata: - so that is why you told me you would protect me? Because my father told you to, Neji?

Neji looks to the floor embarrassed.

Neji: - No!...I wasn't lying when I said that I had promised to myself that I would protect you! – and he looks at her. – belive me!

Hinata: - I want to!...but…there is too many questions running on my mind right now! – she says annoyed.

Neji: - ask me anything!

Hinata: - well…why did you never spoke to me before? Never looked at me? Why all this now? – she asks intrigued.

Neji: - I don't know...I guess… I always looked at you as something unreachable!...like you were on a higher level of something!...maybe I was afraid to get rejected by you just like your father used to do with you...so I...always put myself far from you… from everyone…I always hated you father enough...didn't wanted to hate you too…

Hinata could tell, he was telling the truth. After all, he has never spoken this many words.

Hinata: - if you had promised that…then why did you attacked me the way you did during the Anbu exams?? Did you know that I almost died??

Neji take a deep breath looking down.

Neji: - I didn't…I am sorry! But I did that because…I got blinded…instead of seeing you, I saw you father in front of me!... teasing me...I thought that the only way I could defeat him was, defeating you…I got taken by my rage!...I'm truthly sorry!

Hinata saw that he was holding her coverlet tight. He was mad, but mad at himself.

She get closer to him and holds him. – it's ok! – she says smiling.

Deep inside he knew it wasn't ok. At least not for him. He had hurt her.

--end of chapter 4--

Sooo..what you guys think?? Too sloow? Too fast?? Tell me :D.


	5. Time to Change

Neji leaves his cousin 's room to take his own bath on his room

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...And for this first part of my fanfic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my fic history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I like to star with something that everyone knows!!

**--Chapter 5--**

**--Time to change--**

It was almost evening. Hiashi still wasn't home. Hinata was sitting on her desk writing letters on her diary. Since she was a little girl she used to write letters every time something new happened, hopping that some day when she die someone could read and know who she was.

Neji suddenly appears besides her looking at the floor. She got frighten by his presence there.

Neji: - didn't mean to surprise you!

Hinata: - it's ok!

The room was taken by a deep deafening silence for a moment.

Hinata: - I am sorr..

Neji: - I felt… too lonely. – he says honestly, not letting her finish the sentence. So she gives him a sweet look.

Hinata: - would you like to take a walk?

He looks trough the window.

Neji: - hm… we still got two hours before it gets dark…I guess we could walk!

She puts her dairy away, and get up from the chair. And soon they were walking silently into the woods.

Without realizing, they arrived in the same lake they had spend the night together. She blushes with the flash-back in her mind.

They sit by the lake's shore, looking the soft waves caressing the lake with a few sun light left on the sky, for a few minutes.

Hinata: - Neji-san…

Neji: - …

Hinata: - there is something I do want to tell you! – she says touching her finger against each other.

Neji got a little irritated, and says:

Neji: - You know what Hinata-sama?! How about I make the questions now??... why didn't you pull me back when...when I took over you last night...because I have to deny the though of you being some kid of…of a whore or something, because I know you are not!

Hinata got nervous, because she knew she couldn't answer to that. She couldn't even explain to herself, what was that strong power she felt took over her body.

Hinata: - you're right!! I am not that kind of person!!...I don't know what happen either!! It all happened too fast! –she says trying to justify her acts.

Neji got disappointed with her answer, he was hopping she could reply it differently. And now he was feeling stupid for thinking that she could feel the same about him.

Hinata: - I…I don't know!! I…just…I just couldn't do anything…I couldn't move!! – she says blushing making her habitual gesture with her fingers.

Neji: - What do you mean you couldn't move? It was not like I was forcing you to do anything!! – he replies losing his patience.

Hinata: - No!!...I don't know!! Just leave me alone!! – with that she gets up quickly and go home running, so he won't see her crying again.

The darkness took over the blue sky. Hiashi was already home. At the dinner, prepared by Hinata, he notices her daughter was blue, and Neji was more serious then the usual.

Hiashi: - I noticed you didn't spend the night home either. – any particular reason for that? – he asks in a low ton on his voice continuing with his dinner without looking at his nephew.

Neji felt something else about that question, but the perfect answer just came trough his mind. – I was on a mission.

Hiashi: - ah!

Hinata heard it all without leaft her eyes of her dish.

After dinner finished, each one went to their respective room.

Hinata set by her window, and stared at the stars, until she got lost on her thoughts. Those last 24 hours were way too intense. What had happened didn't even seems real. – but it was! – she thinks. – and now what? – she didn't wanted to things get back the way they were before. She didn't want to lose Neji friendship, which she never really had, but still felt like, and just now that they finely got on contact – way too much contact! – she remembers. So she decides to let sadness to take over her this time.

In the next day, before went to work, Hiashi knock at Hinata's door room.

Hiashi: - Hinata, be at home before it gets dark, there is something I need to talk to you! – and he leaves.

What could that be? He hardly has something to tell me! – she thinks looking at the selling, laid on her bed.

The rest of the day was normal as usual, Neji had to go out on a mission, as Hinata was called for a Junnin mission as well. And just before the last sun light faded, they were at home.

A few hours before Hinata started preparing the dinner, Hiashi calls her daughter and his nephew.

Hiashi: - Hinata, Neji...as you know, it is a custom that the Hyuuga's man get married by 20 as woman by 19… Hinata, you already reached yours 18 years old and Neji already has 20, so it's means that I've been searching for a perfect husband and wife for you, and I just have found, today your future wife, Neji, will come over here with her father to meet you, and talk about your marriage, they will dinner with us quietly and then we talk, you can make question if you wish after we all have introduce ourselves, as she can make questions about you…and then we will have a small ceremony to make official this merged between you two…so I want you now to go get dressed properly…you too Hinata, I want you to watch the ceremony, so you can be prepared when your turn comes.

She felt a little scared, she had never realized about that tradition that her family kept. And now was time to her life change completely. And a big decision had been made without her consent.

Neji kept listening quietly with no expression on his face, he seems just not care.

Hiashi: - Hinata, before you go, I just want to inform you that I am still deciding you future husband. Maybe next week you will meet him, I want to make sure he is a good man for you. – he says calmly on his serene tone. – Now go!

**--end of chapter 5--**


	6. The broken promise

During the dinner Hiashi noticing the encurdecedor silence, decides to talk

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...And for this first part of my fanfic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my fic history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I like to star with something that everyone knows!!

I have some requests to make :p.. If you don't like the story, then don't review. I like critics, but only when they are constructives!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

**--Chapter 6 --**

**--The broken promise--**

Hinata dressed a white kimono with small purple flowers printed on it and big violet ribbon on her waist was composing her looks, and to finish, on her head she had a white butterfly buckle binding her silken dark hair.

Neji was already at the leaving room talking to his uncle when Hinata came. They ware sit in the middle of the room; his future wife and her father had arrived earlier.

Neji: - wooow… - he thought as admiring his stunningly beautiful cousin, he has never seen her so nicely dressed like that before.

Neji was also wearing a white kimono with some blue details on the sleeves. He had left his long dark hair unbidden.

Neji was sitting facing a sweet angry little woman, with a dark bindden hair. She was wearing a light green kimono with a big pink ribbon over her waist. Since they arrived she only looked at the floor. And besides her, facing Hiashi, was her father, a strong mad man who since the first time Neji looked at him, he didn't smile once.

Hiashi: - Hinata, you are late! I want you to stay sit there over that cushion.

Hianta: - I apologize. –after take a look at the guests, she goes to the cushion pointed by her father at the room's corner.

After a small silently pause Hiashi started to introduce his nephew, who was sitting besides him.

Hiashi: - Mr. Yoshimune, this is my nephew…Hyuuga Neji, he is an excellent shinobi, already working for Anbu. He is 21 now with a great future coming, and I plan to make him my heir. I'm sure someday he will be great leader for our clan and very useful for Konoha, and an even better husband to your daughter.

Tokugawa Yoshimune heard it all staring Neji, which at this point, he was also glaring the mad man back, as his daughter, who was sitting besides Yoshimune, didn't took her eyes from the floor listening to his description quietly.

Yoshimune: - I hope so! – he says with a uncertainty tone on his voice. – and this is my lovely daughter… Tokugawa Tenten. She is also a shinobi, working for Anbu as well. She is about to became the best ninja girl of our times with a great management on weapons. She has a extraordinary future coming, and…she has already been nominated as my heir. Tenten is about to become the leader of our clan, which is a great fact for us, since she is the first woman of our clan to conquer that nomination. Already useful for Konoha…she is perfect.

Hinata heard it all very impressed feeling anguish, she couldn't believe what a perfect girl her father had found. She looked just like the perfect daughter as well, as she was just a junnin, working her ass off to get in Anbu, trying like an idiot to get noticed by everyone. She felt small. Insignificant.

Neji couldn't care less for Tenten. She just looked like a spoiled girl who was forced to get all that. As her father just an arrogant boring man, who seemed to care only for his statements.

Hiashi: -well done...Neji would you like to make any questions before us starts the ceremony?

Neji: - no.

Yoshimune: - what about you, Tenten?

Tenten: - yes! – she answers looking now at Neji's pearled eyes.

They all got surprised.

Tenten: - Neji- Sama…do you…have any objections… on marrying me?

Neji looked at her astonished. – what does she means by that? -he wondered.

Hinata was waiting for his answer hoping for something she didn't knew what, but that could surprise her.

Neji: - …no!

Tenten found his answer too dry, as Hinata felt disappointed.

Neji: -that is the tradition…I already expected to get married soon with someone strange to me…there is nothing new on that. – he says in a crispy tone.

Yoshimune: - very well… any more questions Tenten??

Tenten: - no!

Yoshimune: - Good. – he says as taking out of his pocket a contract ensuring the marriage and the safety of his daughter.

Hiashi did the same.

The two experient men exchanged their contracts to each one assign it, and then Neji and Tenten had to assign as well.

Hinata witness all silently. Sad. She didn't know why, but it felt like a part of her heart was taken from her, making her feel incomplete. Now she couldn't have her cousin to share her sadness anymore. She must suffer alone. She was on her own.

Yoshimune: - I already have set up; next week will be the marriage at our compound. It will happen on six days from now, an hour before the sunset…I hope you don't get late! –he finish the sentence referring to Hinata, who felt embarrassed.

Hiashi: -Don't worry! -he answer glaring at him feeling insulted by his comment.

And soon Tenten and her father leave the Hyuuga's compound.

Hiashi: -Hinata! Just so you know…I made anticipate you ceremony. It will happened tomorrow…do not be late!

Hinata: - hai!

On her way to her room, her mind seemed to be slipping away. To every step she gives a happy future seems more distant. She felt like she was carrying something heavy on her back. Her heart felt cold. She couldn't tell what she wanted, but she definitely knew what she didn't. And this whole marriage thing was it. She could not be happy with some strange person. With someone she didn't loved. – but who do I love? – she thought. – Love… - every time she heard or said that word a warming feeling fills her heart. She can't explain the word, but she knew it was good. It was comforting. Sublime.

And just thinking that there is someone out there that could make her feel lighter, and special, a tear made its way trough her face.

She stared trough her window and sees a small star fighting to be noticed on the dark blue sky, trying to make company to his mother moon. And she makes a wish for that first star on sky. – I want HIM to find me! – she whispers.

Hinata forgot to close her door, and right at the moment she said that Neji was passing and heard it. By her tone he could feel she was blue. He felt sorry.

Despite he had said that he was ok with the marriage, the truth was that he wasn't. He expected his wife to be delicate, sweet and an innocent girl so he could take care of. Protect her. He was also feeling incomplete, because now he would be forced to leave his promise. He wouldn't be able to be there for his cousin. Leave her on her own. Na emptiness feeling filled his heart.

Hinata noticed his presence there, and some angry feeling took over her heart and soon as she looked at him she ran towards him and slapped on his face.

Neji understood her feelings. She was crying. He let a tear drop off his eyes.

Neji: - I'm sorry.

Hinata: - get out of my view! I don't want to have to look at you anymore!! -as those words came out, her heart was getting tighter. She was holding herself hard to not cry there.

On his first step to leave, Hinata knocked strongly the door to close it.

She was closing her self to him. She felt used.

**--end of chapter--**

**Note: I had to came up with a surname for Tenten and her father, because I couldn't find the real one… if you know, let me know.**


	7. We meet

Note: I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...And for this first part of my fanfic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my fic history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I like to star with something that everyone knows!!

I have some requests to make :p.. If you don't like the story, then don't review. I like critics, but only when they are constructives!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

**--Chapter 7 --**

**--We meet--**

She slowly opens her eyes. There was sun light passing trough the window coming right trough her face…lately the Konoha's ninjas haven't receiving too many mission as they did in the past. Konoha has become a peaceful place to be.

So suddenly she heard a loud sound coming from out side. She gets up to take a look.

Neji was training with her father; they were on a day off. She stands there looking them training for a moment. A strange cold feeling passed trough her spine. – today ahn? – she thinks as shivering.

She got dressed and went make the breakfast. It felt weird. It looks like a normal day for a great happening that was about to come in the end of the day.

After eating, she decides to take a walk trough the village. She passed by them complimenting only her father.

Hiashi noticed.

Hiashi: -did you two fought?

Neji: -no. –he answers looking down, and a flash-back of his cousin slapping on his face passed on his mind. He felt constraint, but he knew he deserved it. After breaking his promise, he would have done the same. He felt dismayed.

--

Hinata was walking trough the village alone, her mind was flying away, thinking on what was about to come, wondering what does the future holds for her, when suddenly she hits someone.

She takes a look at that person. A tall blond haired guy was standing on his back from her, when her turns to see who hit him.

Hinata unintentionally blushes on noticing the beautiful sky blue eyes that man caries on his face. And he seamed to be impressed as well with her graceful purple pearled eyes staring at him.

Guy: -hi there! Are you hurt? –he asks concerned.

Hinata: -n...no!

Guy: - Ah!! Good! – he replies with a beautiful smile.

Guy: -hmmm…my name is Uzumaki Naruto! – he says introducing himself standing his hand to compliment her.

Hinata: - I…I am Hyuuga Hinata! – she says responding to his compliment.

Naruto: -hm? Hyuuga ? I have heard that name before…anyway; I like to know the name of everyone who has some contact with me! – he says with a sweet smile. – were you going somewhere?

Hinata: -n..no!

Naruto: -hmm..i see…it is almost time for lunch…I was going to eat something, would you like to accompany me? Or are you waiting for someone?

Hinata: -Oh..no..I'm not waiting anyone! – she smiles.

Naruto: -Great! I know a place that serves the best _rammen _that you have ever eaten!

--

Hinata really had the best lunch ever, and her company made it looks even better.

They spend the whole afternoon talking. The time was passing so fast that she couldn't notice. She found that they had a lot of things in common, like they were both Junnins trying to get into Anbu. She thought weird that they never met each other before. And he was funny and pleasant to be with. She really had a great day; in the end, it wasn't really a normal day for her.

She looks at the Sky. The first star had appeared.

Hinata: - Oh no! I should be home by now…I should be dressed already!! – she says as running to her home. Naruto runs after her.

Naruto: -Hinata-chan, wait! What is going on?

Hinata stop running to take a deep breath.

Hinata: -I'm going to meet my husband today! – she says with a sorrow on her tone.

Naruto got surprised. – aaaahn??

Hinata: -it is a stupid tradition that my family caries...but the truth is...I don't want to get married with someone I don't know!! – she say with a resentment showing on her face.

Naruto: -hmmmm...can I come?

Hinata: - Come?? I don't think so…Naruto-kun. –she felt a little sorry for that, maybe he could easy things.

Naruto: -hm…well then...good luck Hinata-chan!! I hope he makes you happy! – he says with a good bye hug, smiling. She blushes. –otherwise, come to tell me and I'll kick his ass!!

Hinata: - A..arigatou..Naruto-kun!

--

She enters her room trough the window, so her father won't notice. Quickly she dresses a purple kimono with small violet roses printed, and a big red cetin bow on her backs. In the leaving room she sees her father on his knees talking with two dark brown hair men. Neji was standing on the cushion she was before, and in the other side of the room there was a strange big white dog staring at her.

Hinata: - please, forgive me!...I had problems with my kimono! – she lied.

Hiashi knew she wasn't home, but didn't say anything.

Older man: - please my dear, you don't have to justify! We were just having a nice conversation with your father…we didn't even noticed the time! – says the man that was facing Hiashi turning around to take a look at her.

Hinata: - I…I'm glad to hear it! – she says as approaches them.

After sitting besides her father she sees her future husband's face staring at her. She find him a bit weird, since he had these two red marks on his face, just like his father had, but he had a sweet look on his eyes.

Youger: - Hi! I'm Inuzuka Kiba. –he says giving her a nice smile.

Hinata felt relief. He seams a nice person.

Hinata: - H..hi!-she says back.

**--end of chapter****—**

**Note: You may have noticed that a changed a bit Hinata's personality…I did that, so she won't look so ****Infant, since she is a adult now ******


	8. Confident

Note: I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...And for this first part of my fanfic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my fic history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I like to star with something that everyone knows!!

I have some requests to make :p.. If you don't like the story, then don't review. I like critics, but only when they are constructives!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

**--Chapter 8 --**

**--Confident--**

After they had introduced each other, Hiashi ask Hinata if she has any question to make to her future husband.

Hinata: -no.

But then suddenly Neji surprises them.

Neji: -I do!

Hiashi: -Neji!! –he says reprimanding his nephew's behavior.

Kiba: -it is ok! What you want to know? –Kiba asks him inciticing the long dark haired guy glaring at him.

Neji: -How do you intend to protect her? –he asks still glaring him on a crispy tone on his voice.

Hinata felt her heart tight. –why is he doing this! This does not concern him anymore…since… he is leaving me! –she thought.

Kiba: - with all I got! Including my life! – he answers promptly.

Neji: -I hope so! –Neji was clearly doubting him. That man didn't sound too convincing to him.

Hiashi: -please, forgive my nephew…you see, he had this obligation to protect my daughter, so he is just concerned…right Neji? –Hiashi was trying to easy the situation, but he didn't get any reply from Neji, who just kept glaring at the red marks young guy.

Kiba's father: -hm…well, lets exchange our contracts if there is no more question to be made.

Hishi: -ah!

And so they did, the contracts were assigned by them all. Neji could not hold himself, and left the room without saying a word.

Hinata noticed he was acting weird. It didn't seams that he was just worried about her protection, there was something else bugging him that she couldn't understand.

Kiba's father: -Hinata-sama, I have agreed to your father that we will make the ceremony in two weeks, here at your compound… I believe it is the most correct decision to make. The marriage happens where the wife lives!

Hinata: -Arigatou! –she felt fear invade her body.

After Kiba, his father and the big white dog had left, Hinata went straight to her room, and locked herself there.

Hiashi went to Neji's room.

Hiashi: -Neji! –he calls his nephew who was laid staring the selling with his hands up under his head. He didn't reply.

Hiashi: -I want talk to you about what happened tonight.

Neji sits on his bed, but without look at his uncle.

Hiashi: -I know what happened on that night! –he says trying to find Neji's eyes seriously.

So Neji look at him, glaring, trying to see what exactly he was talking about. –it couldn't be _that_ night! –he thinks. However he remembered being observed for a moment. –damn! So it really was _him_! –thought.

Neji: -I don't know what you are talking about! –he tries to avoid the subject.

Hiashi: -I'm sure you know! When Hinata was crying….you stood under her window to listen her cry.

Neji felt relief –it wasn't him! …but who was then? –he wondered.

Neji: -hm…

Hiashi: -So I don't want you to be worried about Hinata anymore! I am taking back from you the obligation of protecting her. I'm sure Inuzuka's clan will take care of it! I made my research; they are very efficient on their duties. So consider yourself a free man now. Tomorrow we will take that mark off from your forehead for good.

Neji didn't say anything, because that was not what he wanted.

--

Two ordinaries days passed unnoticed.

In the middle of that night, Hinata went out to the same lake where everything started.

She was laid on the grass looking the stars shining when a falling star passed running trough the dark sky. She heard something moving coming from inside the woods, so she sits to take a better look at it.

It was Naruto sitting by a tree.

Hinata: -Na…Naruto-kun! –she says surprised.

Naruto was wearing his junnin clothes; he had his haiate on his hands.

Naruto: -You know…It is dangerous for a lady stay alone here! –he says smiling at her.

She gets up and sits right besides him.

Hinata: - I am fine… and plus I am not alone…the stars are with me! – she says.

Naruto: - hmmm…I see. Hehe

Hinata: - and now you are here…right? –she shows him a sweet smile.

Naruto: - Ah!

They kept for a moment in silence looking the lake.

Naruto: - so how is he?

Hinata: - hm?? Ah…he seams nice!...I think..

Naruto: - hmmm…then why you look so sad?

Hinata: - Well…I don't know…It's just… things are weird at home lately…I wish I could change things, actually.

Naruto: - What would you change?

Hinata: - well…me! For starts!!

Naruto: - anh….I don't think you should change your self…that is what make you so different, notable from every one else…

Hinata: - Notable?? –I'm notable??- she thinks.

Naruto made her feel like no one did before. Comfortable confident about herself. She just couldn't believe that someone had really noticed her by the way she is. She felt special, notable.

Hinata: - Arigatou Naruto-kun! –she says all blushed, touching her fingers.

Naruto: - hehe, no problem…and don't forget what I told you…if he do any thing wrong, you tell me…and I'll kick his ass.

Hinata: - Ah!

Naruto: - hmmm…will I get an invitation at least?

Hinata: - well…it is supposed to be just family...but I'll see what I can do about it!

Naruto: -good. – well…I would be better get going…tomorrow will be a looooong day for me…are you gonna be ok there?

Hinata: -yea

Naruto get up, and soon realize there was someone behind him.

-who are you? –a masculine voice asks on a challenging angry tone pushing Naruto away.

Naruto: -her friend! Who are _you_? –he strikes back.

Neji : - her family! – he says getting closer.

Hinata noticed that there was something still weird about her cousin that she couldn't understand, and plus, she couldn't see straight because it was dark, but she noticed some parts of his clothes were ripped.

Naruto: - Hinata-chan! Do you really know this guy? – he ask concerned about her, doubting of that strange troublesome guy.

Hinata: - Hai.

Neji get close to Hinata to better stare at the blond guy.

Naruto: - well, I was leaving anyway…take care of her or I'll kick you too. – he says as he leaves.

Neji: - let's go home.

On their way home, they were silent.

Inside the house, Hiashi was already sleeping. Hinata could take a better look at Neji. Not just his clothes were ripped as he had his body full of scratches, a wrist broken, an arm bleeding and a black eye. Neji was about to fall, his body couldn't handle anymore the fatigue he carried for the exhaustive day he had.

Hianta: - Neji!! – she says surprised holding him. – what happened to you?? You look awfull!!

Neji: - Do not leave this house at night anymore!! It is an order!! -he says as he closed his eyes.

Hinata: - Excuse me?

Neji already blacked out.

**--end of chapter--**

**Reviews??**


	9. Jealousy

Note: I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...And for this first part of my fanfic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my fic history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I like to star with something that everyone knows!!

I have some requests to make :p.. If you don't like the story, then don't review. I like critics, but only when they are constructives!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

--**Chapter 9**--

**--**** Jealousy**** --**

**--Flash back--**

It was evening.

Neji was on his way home calmly after taking a lot of small missions to do, when suddenly from far, he recognizes Kiba, his cousin's future husband. He was sitting on the outside of a bar, drinking with some weird black glasses guy. He made get closer unnoticeable, to hear what they were talking about.

He observed that Kiba was clearly drunk.

Kiba: -man...you should have seen, she is sooo fucking hot, and her boobs are great…with that innocent look...hahah it's going to be soooooo easy to get her. She is going to be all mine.

Neji never felt this angry, not even his uncle ever caused this much rage on him - How dare someone disrespect Hianata-sama like that? –he thought.

Black glasses guy: -hm..what about that haired guy? Do not forget our mission!

Kiba: -Oi! Did I ever fail on my missions?? Ahn!? Exactly… No!! I just want to take some advantages of this…have some fun… Can I, please?? Hehehehe.

Black glasses guy: -What ever.

Neji couldn't hold himself anymore and approaching quickly to them he gave a sucker punch right on Kiba's nose, making him fly away trough the bar's wall.

Black glasses guy: - Kiba!! – he says getting up.

Kiba was recomposing himself when he recognized Neji, who was now right in front of him with his byakugan already activated and his entire madness discernible trough his veins.

Kiba: - it's him!

Neji was ready to punch Kiba again when he saw himself surrounded by a bunch of black insects preventing his move.

Neji: -what??...hmm… An Aburame?!

Black glasses guy: - Ah!! Aburame Shino!! Good that you know!

Neji gave him a wicked smirk.

Neji: - Useless.

Shino: -What did you say?? –he asks surprised.

So Neji makes his special jutsu, differing on the insects, killing them all. But soon as he finished, Kiba and his big white dog was already waiting to confront him, and together they attacked.

Now Neji was the one threw trough the wall.

Neji got really furious, and gave everything he got into that fight.

The fight that last for at least an hour. It was tough for Neji to fight against two great ninjas and a big dog at same time, there were punches and kicks everywhere, but he couldn't give up, he was fighting for his sweet cousin dignity, until in the end he made won.

Kiba, Shino and the big white dog were on the floor unconscious.

He took a deep relief breath, and his cousin's sweet face came in his mind.

Neji runs as fast as he could to get home and talk to Hinata, but getting there, there was no one, so goes look for her trough the entire village desperately, wasting the few remaining straight there was left on his seriously injured body.

**--end of flash back--**

Neji wakes up feeling a strong head-ache. The sun was rising. He slowly opens his eyes, and noticed he wasn't at his room, and sees Hinata sleeping on a chair besides him.

A strong pain passed cross his body, he realized that someone, probably she, had bandaged his trunk and wrist.

With great effort he sits on the bed.

Hinata wakes up with his movement.

Hinata: -Neji nii-san!

Neji smiles – I already told you to not call me nii-san anymore.

Hinata: - I'm sorry…what happened?

Neji: -hm….I should speak to your father first. –he says trying to get up. Hinata stopped him from moving.

Hinata: - you can't walk yet! You have too much damage in you body, you must rest.

By the strong pain he felt, he knew she was right. It feels like he had his entire bones broken.

Neji: -who is that blond guy?

Hinata got surprised. –is he still worried with that??- she thought.

Hinata: -just a friend a meet in the other day.

Neji: -…

Hinata: -tell me, what happened to you? You have been acting weird lately, talking rude to everyone…always in a bad mood…

Neji: -It is nothing! But you can't marry that Kiba guy!! That is for sure!!

Hinata: -Hm?? What are you talking about??

Neji: -…I'll marry you…

Hinata got stoned. That just came out inexpected. –what did he said?? –she couldn't believe on his words. She felt her heart pump faster.

Neji took her sweet soften hand.

Neji: -Hinata-sama…I…I figured that I lov…I…I must protect you still. And I will not let anyone else touch you.

Neji approached her and gave her a sweet kiss on her hand.

A cold feeling ran trough her spine. She knew that he was the only one that could make her feel that way. Lighter. And all that madness she was felling for him didn't made sense anymore. He wasn't going to leave her anymore.

--

Neji dragged him self to his room to take a shower, as Hinata went to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

At the table, Hiashi didn't got much surprised with Neji's look, he thought it was consequence of a mission.

Neji: -Hiashi-sama…I need speak with you before you leave to work.

Hiashi: -hm…after we finish here we can go to my office room to speak.

Neji: -ah!

Hinata felt her heart tighter. She was afraid of her father's response to Neji's request. Her life was about to change once again. She was anxious.

--

At Hiashi's office room Neji started to speak.

Neji: -Yesterday… I heard Kiba, speaking about some mission he had, getting married to Hinata-sama. I'm afraid that can be good. I think he is probably trying to take Hinata's inheritance, or worst.

Hiashi: -hm…are you sure of what you heard?? I don't believe in that, they are a very honorable clan, and they have fortune enough. I think you might miss understood him.

Neji: -I have absolutely sure of what I heard...sir.

Hiashi: -hm..in that case I will investigate this. Mean while, I want you to watch her…but don't forget you are getting married in 3 days…you must rest as well to be good on this day.

Neji: -anh..about that…

Hianshi: -hmmm??

Neji: -I am calling off this wedding.

Hiashi: -hahahaha…is that a joke Neji?? Do you have any idea of how hard it was to me find such a great girl, and finely made her father accept my request of marring her with you??...that is completely out of question!! You are marring that girl and period. –a nervous vain pop up on his forehead. He got a furious tone on his voice and leaves the house going to work, and Neji was feeling too debilitated to go after him to try convincing him. –I'll talk to him again later. -

Hinata was helping an old woman to carry her bags when she saw her father passing trough the compound's main gate looking mad. It was obvious that he didn't accepted. And right after

Naruto appears.

Naruto: -Ooooi!! Hiiiinata-chan!!

Hinata: -Ohaio, Naruto-kun!!

Neji was approaching when he saw the scene. He noticed Hinata's happy face on seeing Naruto coming. –what is going on with her? –he wonders.

Naruto: -You will not going to believe…Godaime call _us_ for a mission!! _Both of us_!! Hehehehe –he says smiling putting his hands behind of his head. –So I came to pick you up!!

Hinata: -Really?? –she says happly surprised.

Neji slowly walked to get near and seriously he says: -you can't go!

Naruto got pissed seeing that troublesome guy again interfering on their conversation.

Naruto: -You again?? Back off!!

Neji gave him a deadly glare. –_you_ back off… you are an uninvited guest on _my _territory!

Naruto: -You… temme!! –Naruto was preparing to punch him, but Hinata interfered.

Hinata: -Why can't I go Neji?? You heard him!! It is the Godaime's request!! I can't miss it!

Neji: -You have your duties to fulfill here inside the compound, and plus your father told me to keep my eye on you… and as you can see I can not come with you. –Hinata notices he was talking about something serious.

Naruto: -She will be with me!! Don't worry, I'll take care of her!!

Neji: -I wasn't speaking to you!

Naruto: -Baka!!

Hinata: -I am sorry Naruto-kun…but I'll have to stay!! –she says looking down.

Naturo: -what??

Neji: -Now leave!!

Hinata: -I'll talk to you later Naruto-kun... apologize Godaime for me please!

Naruto: -Fine!! I'll leave…but just because she is saying…not because of you!! –he says appoint to Neji.

After Naruto left the compound, Hinata helped Neji to get inside of the house.

Neji: -Your father is going to investigate your fiancé. I believe he is planning something against the clan.

Hinata: -what?? Are you sure??

Neji: -Ah… that is why you can't leave here now…not until we find out the truth about this.

Hinata: -hai.

She leaded him to his room. There she helped him to sit on his bed.

Neji: -Hinata…this...Naruto…do you…feel something about him??... I saw how "shinning" you were on seeing him.

Hinata: -what?? -Hinata thought that he was sounding jealous. She gave him a sweet smile like he never saw on her face before- …I…no!!

Neji: -ok. –he felt relief.

**--end of chapter--**

**Sorry, this one got a bit longer…Reviews??**


	10. The Wedding

Note: I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...And for this first part of my fanfic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my fic history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I like to star with something that everyone knows!!

I have some requests to make :p.. If you don't like the story, then don't review. I like critics, but only when they are constructives!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

--

**Chapter 10!! \o/ Gosh, I can't believe I made this far!! I hope you keep enjoying it!! Thanks a lot for those reviews…it helped me a lot…it feels good to know that you liked, so a can keep writing!!**

--

--**Chapter 10**--

**--The Wedding--**

Two days had passed as fast as a blink of an eye, and the big day had come.

It was Neji's wedding.

Hinata was so nervous that she couldn't even speak.

Neji was still acting like he didn't care. He couldn't convince his uncle that it was better not to get married already, but he was just not listening.

At the Tenten's compound, every thing was decorated with white and pink flowers for the marriage. The streets, the constructions, just everything. Neji felt nauseated.

There were still missing a few hours to the wedding starts. Neji and Hinata decided to take a walk trough the compound to meet the place.

Hinata: -so…this is where you are going to live… -she says sadly.

There were weapons houses every where, and people even already dressed for the event, they were carrying them on their backs. It looked like they were born to make war, even with the exaggerated quantity of flowers all around, they couldn't rest.

To every step Hinata gives, she felt again her life fall apart. She had her hands closed tight. And suddenly she felt Neji holding it. He was the only one that could understand exactly what she was feeling without words being spoken, just by looking at her.

They were walking hand in hand trough the village. It was like Neji was supporting Hinata from falling. Hinata's straight seamed to fade away, and a terrifying fear was invading her body. Neji could feel her hand trembling harder as the time was passing.

Neji: - Hinata-sama…are you alright?? –he asks concerned.

Hinata was sweating cold. She couldn't comprehend what was that horrible feeling, so she let go of his hand and runs so fast that Neji couldn't even see her loosing his hand.

Neji: -Hinata!! –he says surprised and right after he tries to follow her, but she was already gone. –where is she? –not even his byakugan could find her.

Neji decides to tell her father about what happened.

Hiashi was chatting with Tenten's father.

Neji: -Excuse me Hiashi-sama, can I speak to you privately?

Hiashi: -Ah!. –and they distanced from the crowd.

Neji: -There is something wrong about Hinata-sama. We were walking when she begun to tremble and sweat, and the next thing I know she was gone from my side!!

Hiashi: -What?? Unbelievable!! I'll have to come back to our compound to get some man to go look for her.

Neji: -Hai, I'll go look for her.

Hiashi: -No!! Your wedding is about to begin, you are going to get married, do not leave this place without my permission…I hope this isn't a settle, Neji!!

Neji: -What?? Of course not!! But I do have to find her. –and soon as he finished his sentence he left quickly.

Hiashi: -Damn it Neji!!

--

Hinata fled deep inside of the woods, and she just kept running, running as fast as she could, letting her emotions behind each step she gives, until her body couldn't take anymore, and faint.

--

Hinata slowly open her eyes, and sees a dark figure in front of her staring. She couldn't see its face, because it hadn't any. She got scared. – What is this? –she thinks.

-get up! –a smooth peaceful voice coming from that strange thing said.

Hinata obeys the voice.

-it is time to grow up Hinata-chan, decide what you want and go for it. Do not wait! –slowly that dark figure was turning into her self, making Hinata feels like she was talking to herself. –it is time to find yourself go after your dreams.

Hinata saw her image getting inside of herself. She felt confused but soon everything faded into dark and soundless again.

--

His heart was broken, -I should have done something soon as I realized she wasn't ok – that is the only thought he keeps holding on his mind. He new he had failed on protecting his cousin once, but he couldn't accept failing twice. She was the most important thing he had. How could he let her go? He should have been more demanding on himself –so why didn't I? –

There was only half an hour missing to the wedding begin, but he wouldn't come back with out her.

He remembered she liked water, so he goes look for her on every lake and river there was around Konoha. But she wasn't there.

From far away, Neji could see a man caring a woman, inside the woods coming from a rock mountain that was making frontier with the Fire village. He goes towards to see them closely, hoping it could be Hinata.

--

Naruto was coming from a mission; he had to guide some soldiers watching over a fugitive they caught, and takes to the Water village, but in the middle of their path, the prisoner companions appeared to take him back, so they got into a terrible fight. As Naruto was the only ninja among the soldiers, it was tough for him. But he made succeed on his mission and took the plus of capture the rest of the bandits.

On his way back, a few minutes to Konoha, Naruto was practically dragging himself way to home. He had spent a lot of his chakra on his mission, when suddenly he stumbles on something that made him fall. On looking at the thing, he got surprised –Hinata?? -he realized she didn't seamed hurt. –but what is she doing here? –he wonders. He tries to wake her, but didn't got any response, so checks her pulse and her breathing to see if she is really ok. Everything seams alright, -she is just unconscious. –he felt relief. So he takes her on his arms to take her back home.

Half way from home, Naruto noticed someone following him. He stops walking to look back the way he came from, but there was noting, and turning around to continue to go on, he sees Neji facing him angry.

Naruto: -Oh no!

Neji: -what are doing with her?

Naruto noticed Neji was all dressed up.

Naruto: -Well doll, aren't you all pretty today.

Neji replied with a punch on his nose and a – Baka! –right after.

Naruto: -Outch! I should be the one to punch you!! What happen?? Why was she there?? What were you doing that wasn't with her?

Neji: - Not your business! –he says as he tries to take her back from Naruto.

Naruto wasn't letting him take her without a good explanation.

Naruto: -What you mean not my business?? I told you to take care of her otherwise I'll kick your ass!! –he replies holding Hinata.

Neji: -Let her go now. I am not kidding, damn it!!

With both of them pulling her every where, Hinata recovered her conscience, but decided to pretend she was still sleeping so she could her what were they talking about.

Naruto noticed that Neji was nervous, but not because of him.

Naruto: -Anooo..what is wrong with you?

Neji: -hm…just..let me take her, please.

Naruto: -No, not until you tell me what is going on.

That answer made him pissed.

Neji: - Why are you always after her? What is your deal? Are you trying just to get her too? What do you care about her? Why don't you just back off?

Naruto: -Waaaait a minute! What is your problem, can't she have a friend? Are you her coast guard, or something?

Neji: -just…back off.

Naruto: -No I won't. I am her fried, and I'll be there for her for good. Whatever you like it or not!

Neji realized how serious Naruto was. He felt awful. It felt like he was losing her, because he new he couldn't be there for his cousin as much as her would like. And Naruto just would.

Neji: -…I…I hate you! –Naruto noticed darkness covering Neji's face. –why?? Why do you insist so much on this?? **What do you know about her? –**as he asks Hinata that kept listening quietly, felt anguish on his tone, she could tell that he was in pain. She had never realized that he could care just this much about her.

Naruto: -You're right; I know practically nothing about her. But I know for sure that she is a good girl… she is that kind of girl that deserves the best treatment...and you are not giving!

Neji: -BAKAAAA!! You really think I don't know that?? –Neji was trying hard to not let that tear droop fall in front of another man.

They stood in quiet for a moment, until Naruto breaks the silence.

Naruto: -You love her…don't you?

Neji felt surprised. He never really thought about that, he only knew that she was the most important think he had to lose, so he wanted to protect her, and be with her, but love was a felling that he didn't even was sure if he could define it.

The memory of that night, when he fell asleep with her came on his mind. – was that...love? –he wondered.

Neji: -I…I guess… -he answers timidly.

Naruto: -fine…but next time I swear I'll kick you.

Neji took Hinata carefully in his arms.

Neji: -Arigatou.

Naruto: -ah!

**--End of chapter--**


	11. Hinatas Rage

Note: I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...And for this first part of my fanfic, I decided to mix some real facts from the anime to my fic history, so it just won't seems too confusing and look like it came out of nowhere, I like to star with something that everyone knows!!

I have some requests to make :p.. If you don't like the story, then don't review. I like critics, but only when they are constructives!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;)

--**Chapter 11**--

**--****Hinata's rage--**

The wedding time had passed, but Neji could only think about his cousin. What happen to her it wasn't normal. He had never seen her like that before, he was afraid that something bad had happen to her and he wasn't able to do anything for her.

At Hyuuga's compound, Neji puts Hinata on her bad carefully, and sits besides her.

Hinata was about to open her eyes when her father suddenly appeared at the door raging.

Hiashi: -Neji! This was unbelievable humiliating! It was unforgivable … I am sorry for this, but now I'll have to expel you from Hyuuga's compound!! You are destroying our family's dignity with your attitudes, and I can not let this happen…. And now, because of your disregard on your fiancé, practically the entire Tokugawa compound is hunting you, for breaking the contract!

Neji: -What?? –he says surprised.

Hiashi: -I don't want to hear anything from you anymore. Just go pack your things and please leave...I told you I would take care on finding Hinata, and you just didn't listen. –and he left.

Neji didn't care if they were after him, or what ever the trouble he had caused, he was just happy he found her first and brought his cousin home in safe.

After packing his stuffs, he passed trough Hinata's room to say good bye.

She was still laid on her bad, with her backs turned to the door. He sits besides her.

Neji: - I'm sorry…

Hinata: -…you have been saying that a lot lately.

Neji gets up and leave.

Hinata once again felt lonely like she was used to. But something inside her was bothering, like there was something wrong. Abruptly the image of that dream she had earlier with her self came in her mind.

**--flash back--**

Hinata slowly open her eyes, and sees a dark figure in front of her staring. She couldn't see its face, because it hadn't any. She got scared. – What is this? –she thinks.

-get up! –a smooth peaceful voice coming from that strange thing said.

Hinata obeys the voice.

-it is time to grow up Hinata-chan, decide what you want and go for it. Do not wait! –slowly that dark figure was turning into her self, making Hinata feels like she was talking to herself. –it is time to find yourself go after your dreams.

Hinata saw her image getting inside of herself. She felt confused but soon everything faded into dark and soundless again.

**--end of flash back--**

Hinata couldn't contain her self, so she gets up and goes after Neji. She tries everywhere, but couldn't find him. So she remembered her father saying that the whole Tenten's compound was chasing Neji.

It was already late night and windy, the sky was full of dark clouds announcing a storm coming.

At the entrance of Tokugawa's compound, she though weird that there weren't one single soul around guarding it, so she just kept walking trough the empties streets, until at the top of a mountain at the end of the compound, there were some small fire lights. So she decides to go towards it.

--

At the top of the mountain, the majors of Tenten's compound and Kiba's were gathered for a reunion. They had Neji tied unconscious in the middle of a circle they made.

Yoshimune: - Well, everything happened just unexpectedly, but in the end it worked just for the best for us! Since I made convince Hiashi-sama that would be better for him to just expel the boy, he probable won't ever know about Neji anymore, and since he is a lonely, no one will ever miss him neither!! Hahahahah.

Kiba's Father: -Yes it is true, just easier than we thought; now we just have to concentrate our energies on that girl. And after taking her eyes, we will be complete to take over the entire Konoha!!

Tenten and Kiba were on the group listening quietly the conversation.

--

At the bottom of the mountain, Hinata activates her byakugan to better see what was going on there, so she sees Neji fainted, and realizes that he was not alone, there were a bunch of people around him.

Hinata accomplish that there was something wrong happening; otherwise, he wouldn't be laid like that among them. – What should I do? –she thinks. – If I come back and ask help for my father, it may be too lat when we get here. –she realized that were too many people for her to handle all by her self, but she decided to take the risk, so she starts to climb the mountain.

Getting there, she tries to hide her presence so no one notices her, and she can observe what there were planning to do. By the first look, she gets terrified; a man was pulling Neji's head trough his hair and he had a small knife on his hand. She realized they would cut off some part of his body. Without thinking straight she throws a kunai hitting the man's hand holding the knife, and making his hand bleed, he drops Neji on the floor.

The man: - AaAaAaaAahhhhrggg!! My haaaannd!! –the man screams in pain.

Every one around gets on position to fight, searching for the enemy.

Tenten: -Who could that be? Kiba: -The kunai came from that direction! –he says as pointing to some brunches.

Tenten quickly moves closer to check but no one was there anymore. And that was when Hinata realized that there were Neji's fiancé and hers. –so Neji was right!! Kiba-san was planning to do something against us. –she thinks. She noticed Kiba's big dog there.

Kiba's father: -If you are man enough, come out, and show your face you bastard!! –he screams to the unknown enemy. Kiba: -anh..father Kiba's father: -whaaaattt?? –he replies impatiently. Kiba: -What if it is a woman?? Kiba's father: -Shut up Kiba!! Kiba: -Ahhh…Hai!!

Hinata decides that would be the best for her to continue hidden, at least for now.

The group decides to split trough the mountain searching for the kunai's owner.

Kiba took the kunai and gave it to his big white dog to smell it and search by the owner's smell, as his father and Tenten's stayed guarding Neji.

Soon as Hinata noticed the dog there, she ran through some trees leaving some parts of her coat and blouse in pieces spreading it through the entire mountain, so the that way she could gain some time to get back Neji, by confusing the dog, leaving herself only with her pants and a small top she uses under the blouse. She leaves the last piece of her clothes at the bottom of the mountain, and goes back to the top. On the way Tenten finds her. Tenten: -I found you, bitch! –she whispers at Hinata's ears with a kunai on her neck, through Hinata's back.

Without saying a word, Hinata slowly turns around to face Tenten, and staring into her eyes, Tenten noticed Hinata's byakugan, and they were different from what it should be. Hinata's had all of her body's veins bounced… and her eyes weren't sweet pearled anymore, it was turning into a red enraged eyes. Her chakra was smoothly enlarging until Tenten's ears torpify by it's density, but before Hinata could do something to her, Tenten quickly backs off a little and take off her nunchako to attack. Thanks to Hinata's hard nights training all by her self, she learned to control her speed by watching the animal's movements.

So before Tenten could notice, Hinata already was standing behind her, and punch her backs. Tenten got thrown trough a tree breaking it in half.

Tenten slowly gets up. Tenten: -Tsc…shouldn't you being sleeping by now? I think it passed you bed time already girl. Hinata: -…. What ever are you planning to do with him…I'm not going to let you! Tenten: -This is not your business anymore, don't forget he got kicked from your compound…he doesn't belong to you anymore, and plus, I've got the contract… he-is-mi-ne! We belong together now… –she says with a dark smirk on her face. -…Ohhh don't worry sweetie, after taking his precious eyes for me, I promise you, I'll take really good care of that… sweet strong body!! Hahahah, after all he is my husband…at least he should be by now, if it wasn't for you…which is ok, we can just get married later, right?

Hinata was getting angrier to every word that was coming out from Tenten's mounth. Hinata: -Don't you dare touching him!

Tenten sweats cold on Hinata's freezing tone. Tenten: -Well…honestly, of woman to woman, I confess… I am just dying to taste those sweet juicy lips…that body….and I just can't imagine how great he must be in bed…

Hinata remembered the night she spent with Neji, and how gentle he was. A tear fell out from her enraged eyes. Tenten realized that she made affect Hinata. Tenten: -Aren't you his cousin? …oh no…darling, don't tell me you are in love with MINE husband?...well, that is just too bad!! There is nothing you can do, he IS mine…and if I'm not mistaken, you belong to someone else just as well, don't you? So why don't you just back off and go home sleep??

Hinata didn't reply; she was just letting her rage to enlarge more so she can give the last move. She realized that since Tenten could only deal with weapons, it was clear that her body wasn't prepared enough to receive strikes.

Tenten: -Like I said….I'll take good care of that sweet hot body of his…I just can't imagine how interesting it will be to play with him…blind…inoffensive, mild, innocent…harmless… -and before Tenten could finish her sentence, Hinata just couldn't hold herself anymore, and jump over Tenten like a enraged eagle, as fast as she could, applying her Ju-kenpo Hakke 64-sho, knocking out Tenten.

Hinata: -He wasn't, he isn't…and he will NEVER…be yours! –she says as she turns around to leave, but suddenly she hears Tenten laughing, and looking back, she sees a big chain tied on her ankle connected to Tenten's body. The part of the chain on Hinata's ankle was full of explosives cards.

Hinata: -What?? –she says surprised. Tenten: -hehehe..I..I was just waiting for you to attack me…so I could do this.. –she says making a great effort to speak since her body was motionless, because of Hinata's hits, and soon as she finished her sentence, Kiba showed up. Kiba: -Baaaakaaaa!! What are you trying to do?? If she explodes I won't be able to get her eyes!! Let her go! Tenten: -I don't care about you! –and she made the cards explodes. The explosion made a dense smoke lift up. Tenten and Kiba just waited the smoke fade away to make sure Hinata wouldn't interfere anymore on their plan, but soon as the smoke was gone, all they saw was a stem of a tree.

Tenten: -Nooooooooooooo!! A kawarimi?? When did she?? Kiba: -Probably right after you took your nunchaco, when she stood behind you. Tenten:-Baaaaakaaaa..you knew it?? Why didn't you do anything?? Kiba: -Because I don't care about you! –he says with a smirk on his face, and leaves her alone, to find Hinata.

--

Hinata was already at the top of the mountain. Yoshimune-sama and Kiba's father were still guarding Neji, who kept laid faint on the floor. She was nervous, and couldn't think of a way to separate those two so she can get closer. She look at her kunai's bag to see how many there was left, and picked one living 3 more there. She was getting each moment more nervous, thinking that the only way to get Neji was fighting those two men alone. When she was about to step up to reveal herself for them, kiba showed up holding her.

Kiba: -Don't go! Hinata: -What? –she says surprised. Kiba: -If you go you are dead! You can't face them alone! Hinata: -I don't care, let me go! –she says pulling back her arm from his hand. Kiba: -Let me help you! Hinata: -What are you talking about? It is your family there too, you were planning this with them!! Kiba: -I was pretending to help because I had no other choice. I couldn't go against them alone…and plus...I confess...I fell deeply in love with you Hinata-chan! –he lies holding her hand.

Hinata was a dreamer but not stupid, she knew he was lying, but she thought it would be better to pretend to believe in him and use him to get her cousin back.

Hinata: -Ok. I'll let you help me. Kiba: -Wonderful. –he sais smiling.

**--End of chapter--**

nunchaco type it on google and you will realize what it is, I'm not so sure if I spell it correctly, I had found many ways to spell it, so I just picked one :p

**Note:** I want apologize to Tenten's fans for making of her a villain… :p

Reviews?


	12. An Important Decision

Note: I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...I have some requests to make :p.. If you don't like the story, then don't review. I like critics, but only when they are constructives and help me to get better!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) I suppose there is nothing wrong with that, ne?

--**Chapter 12**--

**--**** An important decision--**

Hinata was afraid on trusting on Kiba's plan, but that was the only solution she could see, so she just would have to be more careful to not let him deceive her.

Kiba come out from the brunches to talk to his father and Yoshimune.

Kiba: -We caught the enemy, but she is tough, we need your help or she might get away…hurry! –he says pretending to be wheezing.

Kiba's father: -I'll go, you stay here watching the boy. –he says to Yoshimune.

Kiba: -No!!...anh…it is better for both of you to come, she is really strong…and..she knock down every one, only Akamaru and Tenten-san were left there.

Kiba's father: -I see…well…he is well tied and faint…I guess there won't be a problem to leave him here.

Tenten father: -ahhh..

Hinata watched with her byakugan Kiba and the others to leave, and when they were on a safe distance, she made get to Neji. She untied him and tries to wake him up.

Hinata: -Niii-san…wake up!! Please…wake up, we need to hurry. –she says as tries to animate him.

Neji: -Stop!! My head…aches… -he says as opening his eyes slowly.

Hinata: -Sorry, but we must leave now! –she says helping him to get up. She put one of his arms around her shoulders and helps him to run. But instead of leaving trough the way Kiba told her to, she decides to take another path, preventing him to catch them both by settling a trap.

**--**

The sun was about to rise. Hinata was on her limits, so they decided to rest inside a cave they found near a small village, far away from Tokugawa compound.

Sitting facing each other, Neji noticed that she was practically on her underclothes, and besides the scratches all over her and some bleeding cuts, he saw that her left arm veins were bounced and red, he could see the blood pulsing trough it, revealing a great effort that she must have done to fight for him.

Neji: -What happened?

Hinata: -Hm?

Neji: -What did you do?? Look at your arm! I have never seen such thing before!

Hinata: -I...I don't know, but I'm fine, don't worry. –only now Hinata realized that her body had suffered a transformation that she couldn't explain. She touches her arm and fells it hot, like it had burned.

Neji: -Hm…did you figure what do they wanted?

Hinata: -Ahh.. –she says with sorrow in her tone. –they want our eyes…

Neji: -What?? –he says surprised.

Hinata: -I don't know what they are planning to do…all I know it's they want to take our eyes for them… probably not for a good reason anyway.

Neji: -ah…

They kept a moment in silence. Being in silence with Neji has never been as embarrassing as it was now. After all, Hinata could only think on the goal that had motivated her to go after him. Hinata was all blushed.

Hinata: -nee…Nejinii-san?

Neji: -Hm?

Hinata: -I…I…I want to know how is your headache.. –she lies, leaving her courage fade away, but Neji could tell that there were something else on her mind.

Neji: -Hm…it's better, but…what else do you want to tell me, Hinata?

Hinata: -Hm? Ah...it's nothing…hehe.

Neji: -Tell me. –he insists.

Hinata: -ahn…anooo..it is just…I want to apologize for running away like a did…

Neji: -…what happened to you…I could not understand.

Hinata: -I freak out…I got scared of losing you for good…you have been my only companion, my friend...in some sort of way and...you are my savior and my inspiration… –touching her fingers she finish her sentence - … my everything Nejinii-san.

Now was time for Neji blush. He did not expected to hear such thing from his sweet little cousin, which was looking incredibly sweet to him, that was something that he never thought it would happen, but he has always longed for deep inside.

Neji: -Hinata…stop calling me nii-san.. –he reply setting closer by her side.

Hinata: -I have decided that I won't let you leave…and if you do…I'll go with you!

Neji: -Hinata!! –he says surprised with her determination. He knew that she was wrong but he couldn't contain his happiness on hearing that coming from her. He realized that she is finely becoming a real woman.

And now was Hinata's turn to hold his hand, and he blushes harder.

Neji: -Ahnn…what about your father?

Hinata: -We'll figure it out. –she smiles, and Neji smiles back.

After a moment in silence, Neji take off the top of his kimono and puts it around Hinata to cover and warm her. She accepts it another smile looking him in the eye, and right after he made her rest her head over his shoulder, as he puts his arms around her, embracing her comfortably.

Neji: -I am glad you ran away…otherwise I would be married with that bitch by now. –he whispers and kisses the top of her head.

Hinata smiles.

--

The sun was already shinning high in the sky when she wakes up. Neji's calm heartbeat sounded like music to her ears, and with his arms still embracing her, made her feel safe again.

Neji: -let's go? –he asks looking sweet to her.

Hinata: -ah! –she smiles back.

--

They were almost getting at their compound when Hinata suddenly had to stop walking because she felt too exhausted.

Neji: -What is wrong?

Hinata started to cough spitting blood.

Neji: -What? Is that blood? We must go straight to the hospital…now! –so he get down on his knees for she climb on his backs, so he can take her faster, for a medical help -Get on!

At the Konoha's main hospital Hinata was almost unconscious, and her body was burning in high fever.

Neji: -Hang in there! You are going to be ok! –he says holding tight her hand as the doctors were taking her on a stretcher. And that was the last thing she heard before finely give up and faint.

A small group of medical ninjas took her to make some exams. The exams took over an hour, when finely one of them came to tell the news.

A small pink haired woman came to talk.

Woman: -Hi, I'm Doctor Haruno Sakura…I'm the head leader of this hospital, and I'll take care of Hinata…so…could you please go call Hiashi-sama? I am afraid that Hinata's-chan situation is no good at all!

Neji: -Hai…but…she is going to be fine, right?

Sakura: -I really prefer to give all the information we have to Hiashi-sama…I'm sorry…

Neji: -Ah…-and he leaves to get his uncle.

On the way back to the hospital, Neji was explaining to his uncle all what had happened to them, about Kiba and Tenten's plan. Hiashi was stoned, he could not believe that they made him of a fool, because he knew that Neji wasn't lying, since he also knew that Neji loved Hinata, after all, he did saw them together on that night they spend out of home. And he still remembers the shock he took on seeing both of them together, it was something that he could never imagined it could ever happened, since Neji used to nourish this hatred felling for them. But some how, that made him happy, because he new that he was a good man for his daughter, and that was why he just left them there. But he couldn't let them together because in his compound, it was not allowed to the members of the family to remain together.

At the hospital the ninja doctor approached them.

Sakura: -Hiashi-sama, please, follow me. –so the doctor took them to a surgery room where Hinata was. Inside the room, there were only a small bed where she was laid tied with her eyes still closed, and a lot of medical tools was spread around the floor revealing a fight there.

Over her body there was a bunch a small needles on her. Neji noticed that they were affecting her chackra's breathing points. A tall blond woman full of scratches was standing besides her taking blood that had coagulated in some spots of her veins, which they were now all bounced.

Sakura: -Ah...that is my partner, Yamanaka Ino, she is helping me on her case.

Ino: -she is on a very delicate state right now…

Neji felt his heart tight seeing Hinata laid like that on that statement. Motionless and pale with her delicate body brutally changed. He felt like it was his fault. –If only I had been more careful, they wouldn't had caught me, and she wouldn't be like that!! –he thought.

Neji: -What happened? –he says letting a tear drops out of his eyes.

Sakura: -That is what we would like to know. –he says looking at Hiashi.

Neji looks at his uncle, and got surprised on seeing him with his face all wet full of tears, and chills ran over his spine. He knew that that couldn't be good.

Ino: -Some of her internal organs were bleeding…but we made it stop for a while…and because of that we had to hit her chakras breathing points to let her energy flows trough her body to make it heal…but right after, all of her veins turned like that and her eyes…her eyes turned red… and she started to agonize. We practically had to fight against her, so to calm her we needed to give her a soothing shot to make her stop, so we can tied her.

Hiashi: -I...I can't believe this happened!! –he says in a sorrow tone.

Neji: -What? What is this? What happened, Hiashi-sama?? –he asks afflict letting his emotion come out.

Hiashi: -Well…this...this is a secret jutsu that my grand-father, when he was the Hyuugas leader, banished… He completely repulsed it and forbidden anyone to ever use it again…

Neji: -Why??

Hiashi: -This jutsu, it was supposed to be used to increase your speed, your byakugan power and your straight by making you lighter…however, instead of the chakra flows out of your body, it gets inside of your veins making the blood run so faster that your internal organs just can't stand…and that is the prize that the person how uses it has to pay...the death…because no one has ever made to control it...and all they got in return was their internal organs bleed until their life's fades away…

Neji: -What?? No!! You are lying!! She is not going to die!! –Neji runs towards his cousin to tries to wake her.

Neji: -Wake up!! Wake uuuuup!! –he screams with his eye full of tears. Neji falls on his knees, he has never felt such pain that the only thing that he could think of to easy that pain was killing him self. If she dies there wouldn't be any more reason for him to keep living, and it was his entire fault.

Sakura: -There might be one solution.

Neji: -What? Tell us!!

Sakura: -The organs that have been most affected by her chakra were the kidneys, the liver and the left lung. The rest of it didn't suffered much. So I think if we find a donator, we can make a transplant…of course it will be a very delicate surgery, but I think it is worth to try…

Neji didn't have to think twice. –I'll do it! –but his uncle interfered.

Hiashi: -No…you are still young, you are going to need them for your self…I can not..-but Neji interrupted.

Neji: -Shut up!! I don't care! I'll just do it, take me doctor, now!

Hiashi: -Neji!! Stop being unreasonable…and plus…I should be the one to do that…since I made my own daughter to suffer so much all these years, for being so harsh on her…I am just incredibly impressed on how strong she become…to make that jutsu, a great straight and effort is need to make...I confess that I have tried myself once to make it, but I just couldn't…I even thought that not even you Neji, could perform such thing…only three were capable to make it…but obviously they all have died later…I just hope we can avoid this death at least. –he says with his head down to hide his tears.

Neji: -Hiashi-sama!!

Hiashi: -You still have a mission to fulfill…take care of her, remember? I am old, and I had lived long enough...the only thing that made me to continue in this life was Hinata, since the day my wife passed away, and then my brother…and now my only daughter…but if she is gone…than...there is no reason for me to go on…that is why I want to do that!

Neji felt truly sorry for his uncle.

Sakura: -Hiashi-sama...do you know the risk of this surgery?

Hiashi: -It's ok…I'll be ok if she is! –he says smiling. –now, take me now...we waited too much here.

Sakura: -Hai!

--

Hiashi was ready for the surgery, and when the doctors were taking him to the room he passed by  
Neji that stayed seated out side the room, waiting.

Hiashi: -Neji-san….promise me that you will take care of our Hinata. –he says with a dark expression on his face, Neji felt a weird tone on his voice, like he was telling that he wouldn't be able to come back home with them.

Neji: -Hai.

**--End of chapter--**

**Reviews?**


	13. The Last Punishment

Note: I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here

**Note:** I do not own Naruto, either the characters described here...I have some requests to make :p.. If you don't like the story, then don't review. I like critics, but only when they are constructives and helps me to get better!

There will probably be some grammar mistakes, and I'm using very simple words, so don't hate me for it, please, instead be helpful and tell me what is wrong, besides, like I said on my profile, English is not my original language, I just like it and want to practice it! ;) I suppose there is nothing wrong with that, ne?

--**Chapter 13**--

**-- ****The Last Punishment--**

Neji waited twenty-three hours. It's been the longest and painful day for him, until the pink haired little woman came out of the surgery room.

Neji: -How is she??

Sakura: -Her system reacted a little bit to the new organs we placed in her body, but I think she is going to be fine…we just need to maintain her in the hospital for at least a week to watch her recovery…although, after she leaves, she will have to be extremely careful to never again use her chakra anymore, other wise it can all happen again, and if it do, I'm afraid we won't be able to save her again…and by that, I mean that she won't be able to work as a ninja anymore, because her chakra can not flow… her veins got on a very delicate state. If her blood runs like that again, they might explode…and that just wouldn't be good at all for her, if you know what I mean.

Neji: -Hmm…hai…anooo…what about Hiashi-sama? –Neji dares to ask, afraid of the answer she can give.

Sakura: -Well...unfortunately…we couldn't save him…he bleed too much, and when we tried to make a transfusion, he just wouldn't accepted...he just kept saying that he was happy for doing this for her, and that was enough for him…-she says letting a tear fall. –I'm really sorry.

Neji: -I see.-he says with his head down.

Sakura: -Ah...he asked me to give you this –she takes out of her pocket an envelope –and he said that you should only read it when you get home with Hinata.

Neji: -hmm…arigatou! –he takes it wondering what it could be. –can I see her?

Sakura: -Ahh!! I asked to Ino-san take her to a room to rest. She must be at the fifth floor, in the room 545. You can stay there with her.

Neji: -Arigatou.

--

Hinata spend ten days sleeping.

Neji just couldn't leave her there, so he had to ask permission to quit on his missions during this time to be with her when she wakes up, since he was the only one there to be with her.

Hinata: -Neji-san…

Neji was almost falling asleep when he heard her voice calling his name, so he opens his eyes.

Neji:-hmm…-so he better accommodate on his chair –Hinata…are you alright?

Hinata: -What happened? I feel strange…my body is...dormant...

Neji: -They had to make a surgery on you…try not to move, do you need anything?

Hinata: -No…how… long I've been here?

Neji: -Eleven days…

Hinata: -Hm...I see…did you staid with me all this long? You look very tired! –she asks worried.

Neji: -Ah...yes….I've been here all the time!

Hinata: -Arigatou… -she smiles.

Neji: -Ah!

Hinata: -Anooo…what about my father, does he knows we are here?

Neji felt worried about her situation, so he thought it would be better not to tell her anything about her father right now.

Neji: -Ah...yeah….he knows, he stayed here for a few days, but he had to go to the Star Village and…he doesn't know when he will come back! –he lied, feeling his heart tight.

Hinata: -hm.

Three more days were gone, until the doctors came and said that she could go home since she follows their recommendations.

At their compound, Neji helps her to lay on her bed.

Hinata: -Neji…what really happen to me? The doctors only said that I have to rest and take the medicine properly, but didn't wanted me to know why...

Neji: -Ahn…because I asked them not to tell you…

Hinata: -Why??

Neji: -I'll tell you…but you have to promise me that you will keep your self calm.

Hinata: -You are making me nervous…

Neji: -Just promise…and remember that…

Hinata: -Hai…

Neji stood on his knees beside her bed, and took a deep breath before starting to tell her. Deep inside he knew she wouldn't take that well, since her father was the main reason that made her become who she is.

Hinata kept looking at the sealing as Neji was telling what happened to her and her father, without letting a single drop tear falls. It was like she got hypnotized, or imprisoned inside her mind.

Neji holds her hand.

Neji: -Hinata…Are you ok?

Hinata: -Hm…-she says positively.

Neji: -…It is ok if you want to cry…

Hinata: -…no…I don't feel like crying…

Neji thought that she was acting weird, but he thinks it was better to leave her alone for a while, so he goes to his room.

Neji: -If you need anything, just call me.

In the next day, early morning, Hinata decides to walk a little, so she gets up of her bed, and still on her nightgown, walking slowly she goes to her house's terrace and sits to breathe the fresh morning air. She closes her eyes to better pay attention to the birds singing, and like that, she stays for a long time, focused on the songs and felling the soft fresh air blowing against her face.

Neji that was still sleeping only on his pajamas pants heard her opening the front door to go out side. He remains a little while laid on his bed trying to sleep more, but realizing that he wouldn't made fall asleep again, he gets up and goes take a look at his cousin.

Hinata had placed her left hand on her chest to feel her heart beating, to make sure she was still alive. She didn't noticed when Neji sat besides her; she only did when she felt him brushing her hair messed by the wind blowing. She slowly opens her eyes.

Hinata: -nee...Neji…

Neji: -Hm?

Hinata: -Don't you…feel a little scared that… is going to be just you and me…in this big empty house now?

Neji: -Hm…I guess…but…you are not alone, you know…I am here…and I am sure that the entire compound will support us when ever we need…

Hinata: -Yeah…I guess…- but she knew that actually it would be just her, since Neji would have to keep going on his missions as she had to be there alone, afterwards she couldn't work as a ninja anymore. -…you know…it is so strange…to know that my father is inside me…it is like he will be watching me all the time, just closer…it is like he will be able to repress me better, but at same he is keeping me alive…it is so strange…it is comforting and strange…because it feels like he is also protecting me…he is slapping on my face and hugging me…I guess that was his final punishment on me…and he just did it perfectly…because now I'll have to carry this feeling until he decide it is time for me to finely die, and he will stop working inside me...

Neji: -… -Neji felt anguish, because he knew some how it was his fault that all of this had happened, and he wanted to tell her how he feels and at the same, tell her that everything will be alright, but he couldn't said any comforting word to her, because he didn't knew how she feels exactly, so tried to give her a gentle glance, and realized that she was holding her self not to cry, so he embraced her. –you still haven't cried. –he said.

Hinata: -Noup…I'm not going to…I promised to myself that I wouldn't cry because of him anymore…and I'm going to keep that promise…he made me cry enough.

Neji: -I see…but...just so you know…it is ok to cry…

Hinata: -…would you help me get up? –she asks with a smile on her face.

So Neji gets up and help her to stand.

Hinata: -I should go change myself, and prepare something for us to eat.

Neji: -I'll make something…don't worry.

Hinata: -But…you can't cook!

Neji: -Yes I can! –a vain pops in on his forehead.

Hinata: -You burn everything!

Neji: -No I don't… -another vain pops out.

Hinata: -Yes you do!

Neji: -No I don't…now go.

Hinata: -You should go change too…

Neji: -I'm fine!

Hinata: -But…what if you burn your perfect body too?

Neji: -What?

Hinata: -What? –she blushes really hard, realizing about what she just have said.

Neji: -ahn…what?

Hinata: -I'm going… -and very slowly she walks towards her room, wishing she could only disappear.

Neji laughs a little nervous.

After changing herself, she goes to the kitchen and sits by the table.

Neji was bringing a cup of tea and a toast he made, when she noticed he put on a t-shirt.

Neji: -I burned it… -he said on a disappointed tone.

Hinata: -I knew it!

Neji: -Just eat.

Hinata: -Hai.

They were eating when Neji remembered something.

Hinata: -What is wrong?

Neji: -I'll be right back! - he gets up quickly and runs to his room, and a few minutes later he comes with an envelope on his hands, and sits again.

Hinata: -What is it?

Neji: -After doctor Sakura finished your surgery, she came and gave me this…she said it was given to her by Hiashi-sama before they started his surgery…I was supposed to read this only when both of us were home.

Hinata: -…

Neji: -hm…as it is his last words…I guess we should read it together…

Hinata didn't replied, she just kept eating her meal.

Neji noticed her neglect. He opened the envelope and takes out of it a paper, and started to read it:

"_First of all, I want to thank you Neji, for everything, and apologize for not being able to save your father, or even not taking care of you as I should…so please forgive me._

_And please forgive me for letting you both alone from now on…but I had to do that…to save my daughter at least just this once. I realize that I have failed as a father, as a brother, as an uncle…so I had to do this, for both of you…_

_I am sorry for being so harsh on you, and for ever considered to expel you from our home…I shouldn't. You are a genius, a great fighter, will become a great man, you most also become Hyuuga's leader. You have to._

_I also feel sorry for forcing you both to get marry to strange people…but to be honest…before I get marry to Hinata's mother, I was in love myself with a very beautiful woman, she was lovely and very kind…but _unfortunately _something terrible happened…she ended marring your father instead as I was getting married to a strange woman too, so I know how both of you feel about it…I felt terrible…I even hated my brother for this…but in the end I learned to deal with this, and realized how wonderful my own wife was, and loved her, and we were very happy together…and that is why I think this tradition is not that bad, all of our ancestors did that…so I thought you could do it as well…but I was wrong…, I am aware of both of you been seeing each other secretly…I confess I was mad at first…but now I am glad…because I know you will take care of her…so please, make history on our clan, you belong together._

_When Hinata was born, that was the happiest moment in my life…but then, a few years later that incident happened…and then, it was your father … I found myself misguided, couldn't find any joy living anymore, so I was only keeping myself here for Hinata….and today… it happens to be her time to go? No…I just can't take that…so in my final moment alive I want to do things right… I feel ashamed for saying this, but I guess I never told her that…please tell her that I love her, since I can't anymore...and all I did all these years was thinking about her future…both of you. I hope she takes it well and accept me being with her, it will make me feel more like a real father. So closed to her…I guess it is my time to give her life…a second birth._

_Please apologize her for me not writing her a letter too…I guess I never knew how to speak right with her, so I don't want to upset her with words that could only hurt her even more…_

_So please, I ask you one more thing…keep in your memories those moments we spend together when you were younger, or even when I helped you on your trainings…and give Hinata that necklace I've put inside the envelope, and tell her it belonged to her mother…I used to carry with me all the time…now I want her to have it._

_I hope you both have a happy life._

_With love, Hyuuga Hiashi"_

After he read the letter, Neji took off a beautiful golden necklace with a small heart as a pendant from inside the envelope as said, and gave it to Hinata. She opened the heart pendant, revealing inside a small picture of her mother and her father together when they were younger holding her as a baby.

They kept in silence for a moment, until Hinata gets up and goes to her room, locking herself inside. There she cries like a baby.

Neji sat on the floor beside her door room, to hear her cry, as he let himself crying awhile too.

**--End of chapter--**

**I'm really crazy to finish this history…but right now I have no clue on how to end it properly…if anyone has any suggestions to make, please do it…I promise I'll give you credits for it!! I feel like I should mention about Kiba, Tenten and Naruto again, but I can't think on a way to do it right. ()"**

**Reviews?**


End file.
